


[podfic] Petals

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [31]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Connor squints at his gloved hands, at the vivid splash of red. For a moment, it looks like blood and then his vision clears. It’s a flower petal, delicate and perfect, and deep dark red. He closes his fingers around it, crushing it.or, you can love something so much it'll make you sick, but that still doesn't mean it'll love you back.00:47:45 :: Written bySavedby.





	[podfic] Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949702) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfpetals) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ec8q2EaRFWp8uklIcocZ9lFTGivbqwS3)

**Contact Anna:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “different source medium” square of my podfic bingo 2019 card.  
The [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson/status/1103777019719024640) in question.  
Thanks to Savedby for giving blanket permission to podfics!


End file.
